


A little more

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Kyungsoo never expect to experience something more





	A little more

Jongin’s mini-concert was a success, everything went smoothly, and it was obvious that the fans enjoy it a lot. It’s already ten in the evening when they finish packing everything. Being Jongin’s costume assistances for the night, Kyungsoo spends the whole event taking care of Jongin whenever he changes clothes. 

 

“I’ll wait for you later okay?” Jongin whispers to Kyungsoo, while the younger fixes all his clothes. 

 

“Text me once you’re done” he added before he kisses his cheeks. Kyungsoo blushes, light kisses from Kim Jongin are always the cutest. 

 

Since this morning, when Jongin arrives he never failed to tease Kyungsoo, sometimes he winks at him. If ever they are closer to each other, Jongin will run his fingers on Kyungsoo’s arms, that excites the younger. If luck is on Jongin’s sides and they’re all alone, Jongin will whisper naughty things to Kyungsoo, that distract the younger from focusing on his work. Kyungsoo tries to ignore whenever Jongin teases him, afraid that his best friend Byun Baekhyun will notice his sudden closeness to the idol. 

 

Finally, all work is done, Jongin and the other senior staffs have left a few minutes ago. Kyungsoo didn’t know if Baekhyun is already done, so he decided to send his best friend a text message telling him he’ll head out first. But before Kyungsoo can send his message, Baekhyun appears from nowhere which surprised him the most. 

 

“The fuck Baek, stop scaring me!” Baekhyun laughs at how stupid Kyungsoo looks earlier, the shocked look from Kyungsoo looks so priceless to Baekhyun. 

 

“Can we eat first before going home Soo?” Baekhyun asks. 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and told him he can’t go with him tonight since he’ll be meeting a friend. 

 

“Friend? You have another friend besides me?” Baekhyun laughs again, that earns a hit on his head. 

 

“Who said you’re my friend?” Now it is Kyungsoo turn to laugh after he saw Baekhyun pouting. 

 

“But seriously Baek I need to go now, he's already waiting for me,” Kyungsoo said before he starts walking ahead of his best friend. Little did he know, his best friend follows him until Baekhyun saw him getting inside of an Audi car. 

 

Kyungsoo walks until he reaches the second block of the street, at the part of the block there is a black Audi car being parked. Once inside Jongin greet Kyungsoo with a kiss on his lips. It took Kyungsoo a few seconds before he kisses Jongin back,  the slow kisses turn into a sloppy one as Jongin deepens their kisses which made Kyungsoo moans. 

 

“Finally I can kiss you as much as I can,” Jongin said before he kisses Kyungsoo again for the second time. The ride to Jongin’s unit is short since he lives around the area, just a few turns and they arrives at his apartment building. Jongin couldn’t keep his hands off of Kyungsoo, luckily they are the only one inside the elevator. 

 

The idol never misses the chance to kiss Kyungsoo, while his fingers run inside the younger’s shirt. Kyungsoo snakes his arms around Jongin’s neck for support, as Jongin pin him on the wall of the elevator. They almost start removing each other's clothes, when the elevator opens. Finally, they reach Jongin’s floor, thankfully the idol manages to punch his door code correctly despite Kyungsoo kissing and sucking his neck. 

 

Once inside, Jongin attacks Kyungsoo’s luscious lips again. Sucking Kyungsoo’s bottom lips before Jongin enters Kyungsoo’s tongue, which made the younger moans louder than before. Kyungsoo rests both his arms on Jongin’s neck, as the idol lift him and brings him to his master bedroom. 

 

“Oh God, Jongin” Kyungsoo breathed. 

 

Jongin lays Kyungsoo on his king size bed, he smiles at how messy Kyungsoo became.

 

“Are you ready baby?” he asks. Without asking what to do, Kyungsoo starts removing his clothes even tho he’s lying on Jongin’s bed. He took off his shirt, and pants living him with nothing but his short boxers shorts. Kyungsoo wet his lips as he stares at Jongin starts removing his clothes as well.

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips, Jongin’s six-pack abs look so delicious. Kyungsoo wants to run his tongue all over Jongin’s toned body. When Jongin starts unbuttoning his pants, Kyungsoo got up from the bed and went near to Jongin.

 

“Hey can I help you with that?” he asks, Kyungsoo’s hand are on top of Jongin’s crotch. The idol nod, he knows how the younger likes his dick so much he let them do whatever he wants. Kyungsoo kneels in front of Jongin before he begun by kissing the idol’s clothed crotch, then he starts removing Jongin’s pants, and briefs. 

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips as he starts stroking Jongin’s dick, at a slow pace until it became hard and fully erect in front of him. Kyungsoo gently rubs the perineum that made Jongin moan in low voice. Kyungsoo smiles, feeling proud on how he easily make Jongin go crazy while staring at Jongin standing in front of him Kyungsoo began by dipping his tongue into the slit, before he starts sucking the head of Jongin’s dick. 

 

Then he slowly licks the base until the tip of Jongin’s dick, causing the idol to groan heavily, and grab Kyungsoo’s hair. 

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so good” Jongin muttered 

 

At the same time, Kyungsoo didn't forget to squeeze Jongin’s balls and play with them as well. Kyungsoo starts sucking Jongin’s cock slowly, then gradually he changes his pace a little quicker. Bobbing his head on Jongin’s dick, and sucking it like a lollipop swirling his tongue around it. Kyungsoo bobs his head a little deeper until Jongin released his liquids, in which Kyungsoo swallows. 

 

Jongin blushes at the sight of Kyungsoo smiling at him, while the excess of his cum is visible at the corner of the younger’s lips. He held Kyungsoo’s hands and help him stand, then he cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks and kiss him fully on the lips.

 

“It was the best I ever had” he whispers to Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin continues kissing Kyungsoo, as he guides him toward the bed. Then position Kyungsoo in the center of his bed. Jongin marks every inch of Kyungsoo’s body, kissing and sucking his milky skins. Jongin marks Kyungsoo’s neck making sure to leave a visible hickey on the youngers neck.  Jongin lowers his kisses down to Kyungsoo’s petite body.

 

“Oh Jongin” Kyungsoo pants, Kyungsoo runs his hands on the back of Jongin’s head as the idol continue marking his body. 

 

“Fuck Jongin, more” Kyungsoo moans. Kyungsoo began panting like crazy as Jongin works his tongue on his body, while his hands hastily remove Kyungsoo’s boxer. The younger blushes when he notices Jongin on top of him, staring at his naked body, he tries to hide his semi-erected cock with the pillow. 

 

“No, don’t hide it, you look perfect,” Jongin said. 

 

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, he never forgets to leave a few marks on it as well. As much as Jongin wants to play with Kyungsoo’s dick, he had been thinking of doing another thing in mind. Jongin crawls on top of Kyungsoo and whispers “Let me eat you up baby.”

 

Kyungsoo shivers, He thought seeing Jongin naked on top of him is the sexiest thing ever, but Jongin telling him such is in his low sexy voice turns him on more. Kyungsoo rolls around the bed. He positions his face down while raising his hips higher, and spread his ass wider to give Jongin a better access to his round butt. Kyungsoo shivers as he felt Jongin hands all over his butt, suddenly the idol spanks him which makes him groan.

 

"Oh fuck” Kyungsoo released breathy moans. 

 

As he felt Jongin blows a warm air inside his butt. Kyungsoo trembles as Jongin’s wet tongue starts licking him, Jongin presses his face deeper as he flicked his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s bedsheet harder for support, while the idol continues kissing and licking his butthole. Pre-cum is starting to leak from Kyungsoo’s aching dick. Jongin spread Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks wider making it hard for the younger to hold, one long lick and Kyungsoo released his cum all over the sheet. 

 

Getting up from his bed, Jongin took the bottle of lube on his bedside table. He helps Kyungsoo to position on his bed, and kiss him again. Spreading Kyungsoo’s legs wider, Jongin position himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, he opens his lube and spread a good amount all over his dick. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s waist as he enters his dick into Kyungsoo’s hole. 

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and bites his lower lips, as Jongin’s hard dick slowly enters him. Trying to get used to Jongin’s size Kyungsoo asks him to take it a little slower, a series of Oh fuck Jongin, faster Jongin, and there Jongin whenever the idol thrust inside Kyungsoo. 

“You look so beautiful” Jongin whispers as he continues thrusting, at the same time, he sucks Kyungsoo’s bottom lips before kissing him deeper. Which makes Kyungsoo moans between kisses. After their release, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo closer to his body. Spooning the smaller one as they sleep. 

  
  
  
  


When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he is greeted with a beautiful sight of Kim Jongin sleeping peacefully next to him. Slowly he traces with his hands the idol’s perfect face, what happened last night is something Kyungsoo always remember. It was perfect, but he knows it will not last forever. Before getting up to bed, Kyungsoo slowly kisses Jongin’s pouty lips. Then he got up and get dress, but before he can wear his boxer he receives a text message from Baekhyun. 

 

I can’t believe you used me to lie to your mom, where are you? I’m in your house, and your mom is worried as fuck. 

 

Hurriedly, Kyungsoo gets dress he tried to make it quiet as he can so he won’t wake up Jongin. However, his phone suddenly rings and Baekhyun is calling him.

 

“I’m on my way home” Kyungsoo whispers on the phone 

 

“Where are you?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo was about to answer his best friend. When Jongin suddenly called him in a low voice. 

 

“Soo, baby. Come back here. Let's cuddle more baby” the idol whines.

 

“HOLY FUCK DO KYUNGSOO, YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH KIM JONGIN?” 

 

“Dammit Baek lower your voice, my mom might hear you.”

 

“Fine, and I’ll let you in this time. Just tell me the details when you come back later.” Baekhyun agrees, Kyungsoo hums in reply before he walks back to Jongin’s bed. 

 

“Baby where are you going?” Jongin asks, his eyes are still closed but he’s holding Kyungsoo’s hand. 

 

“Home, it’s already morning, and me staying a little longer is not part of our one night stand anymore.” 

 

Jongin opens his eyes, and look at Kyungsoo “Soo, who said this is just a one night stand?” Kyungsoo became speechless. 

 

“Soo, I know this is so early, but after what happened to us I think I can say I’m starting to like you. This is not a one night stand thing, so please can you stay a little longer today.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles and suddenly he kisses Jongin’s lips. “Of course I will” 


End file.
